Field
This application relates to 3D printing. In particular, this application describes a system that facilities three-dimensional object storage, customization, and distribution.
Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object of virtually any shape from a digital model. 3D printing is achieved using an additive process, where successive layers of material are laid down in different shapes.
In the last decade, the cost of 3D printers has dropped dramatically, making 3D printing widely available. The variety in the types of 3D printers and their capabilities has also increased. For example, a variety of layering technologies are employed by different printers, such as extrusion, wire, and granular to name a few. Some materials utilized by 3D printers include thermoplastics, metal alloys, plaster, and paper. Some printers are capable of printing relatively large objects, while others are capable of printing objects with complex geometries.
A typical workflow for printing a 3D model begins with a designer in a design house creating a digital model of an object using computer aided design (CAD) software. Once the model is ready, the designer initiates a print operation to print the design to a 3D printer that is connected to the CAD system.
The design house may have any number of designers working on models and any number of 3D printers available for printing. However, certain models may only be printable on certain 3D printers. Thus, a designer may have to transfer the model files to a computer to which a 3D printer capable of printing the model is attached.